1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display modules.
2. Description of the Related Art
As disclosed in JP 2007-183605 A and JP 2013-015835 A, display modules into which a plurality of flexible substrates are integrated are conventionally known. Some of the display modules each include two superposed circuit substrates: one is provided with an image display function, and the other has an additional function added to the image display function. Examples of the circuit substrate provided with the additional function include a touch screen provided with an input function that enables users to operate a device by pressing an object displayed on its screen. A flexible wiring substrate is joined to an edge of each of the circuit substrates disposed on top of each other, and those flexible wiring substrates are bent on the side opposite from the image displaying side.
If one of the superposed flexible wiring substrates has an electronic component, such as an integrated circuit (IC), mounted thereon, the electronic component may interfere with the other flexible wiring substrate and cause an electrical connection failure between the flexible wiring substrates.